Pol-Bekhara Armor (Valiant Comics)
| First = ( ) }} Pol-Bekhara, or Pol-Bekhara Armor and sometimes referred to as the X-O Manowar Armor, is the second X-O Manowar Class Armor worn by Aric of Dacia, the superhero known as X-O Manowar. After his first "good skin" (Shanhara is destroyed by Spider Aliens, Aric is in need of a new armor. Solar remembers where to find an X-O Manowar Seed to bond with Paul Bouvier. History * Pol-Bekhara is created with the help of Solar, who collects the X-O Manowar Seed of the deceased Exo, and Paul Bouvier, who is fatally infected and sacrifices himself to bond with seed. ( ) * Paul's consciousness starts talking to Aric. ( ) * Paul has second thoughts: "Paul" decides the armor should be his and not Aric's because he sacrificed his life for it. ( ) * The Coming of Alloy: After a long fight over the armor that Aric ultimately wins, "Paul" decides to create a new armor and bonds with the remains of Shanhara to become Alloy. ( ) * Pol-Bekhara morphs into the X-O Manowar Bike. ( ) * Darque X-O: When Master Darque returns he wants to take and bond with the armor and become truly invincible. Aric manages to kill Darque and get the armor back however, it is infected by necromantic energy. ( ) * The armor morphs into the handy X-O Manowar Briefcase. ( ) * Inside the Armor: With the help of Doctor Mirage Aric travels inside the armor to find and kill the source of the infection. ( ) Quotes Notes * Pol-Bekhara looks slightly different from Shanhara especially the shoulder and chest plates. Appearances Gallery X-O Manowar Vol 1 30 005 Solar Aric Paul.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 30 006 Paul Bouvier.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 30 010 Paul Bouvier.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 30 011 Paul Bouvier.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 30 012 Paul Bouvier.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 30 013 Paul Bouvier.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 30 014 Paul Bouvier.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 30 015 New XO Armor.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 31 009 Aric and Pol-Bekhara.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 33 001.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 33 001b.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 33 001c.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 34 004 Pol-Bekhara.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 37 001 Paul Aric Toyo.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 37 002 Paul Aric Toyo.jpg File:X-O Manowar Vol 1 45 008 Pol-Bekhara.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 49 001 Paul Bouvier.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 49 002 Paul Bouvier.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 49 003 Paul Bouvier.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 50X 002 Paul.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 50X 003 Paul.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 50X 004 Paul.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 63 004 Master Darque.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 63 006 Master Darque.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 63 007 Master Darque.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 64 001 Master Darque.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 64 002 Master Darque.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 64 003 Master Darque.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 64 004 Master Darque.jpg X-O Manowar Vol 1 66 009 Aric.jpg References External links